1. The Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to hair dryers used for drying and styling hair.
2. Background Information
A hair dryer is used to dry and style the hair by blowing warm or cool air. Blow dry styling, with the use of a conventional hair dryer, however, is difficult when styling fine hair. A significant amount of time is required for styling because of the ineffectiveness of a conventional hair dryer that simply blows out warm or cool air. Further, the conventional hair dryer's function of blowing out warm or cool air was unsatisfactory in the fixation of hair dye or acid hair dye, and did nothing for dull hair. Because of the operation of the conventional hair dryer, problems also occurred during the application of a permanent using curling rods, creating hair which lacked a shiny and supple appearance. Additionally, blow dry styling with a conventional hair dryer was often unable to prevent the loss of hair waves.
Thus, a need was perceived for a hair dryer that enables effective and fast blow drying and styling, along with a long lasting hold after hair styling, as well as shiny, supple hair, and long lasting curls after the application of a permanent with the use of curling rods.